


Seattle to Miami

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Deathless AU [1]
Category: CSI Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story originally posted on LiveJournal in July 2007.</p></blockquote>





	Seattle to Miami

Jennifer took a sip of her coffee as she leaned against the kitchen counter of the new house, staring off into the distance. She was glad for a moment that Jeremy's grandparents had offered to watch him for a few days, even though he was easier to deal with now that he was out of diapers, and able to entertain himself for as long as she needed time to herself.

"Earth to Jenn." A hand passed in front of her eyes, and Jennifer jumped, chuckling softly when she saw Eric. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Bit tired. I mean, I just drove here from Seattle in a moving van, minimal stops. Without any help." She shrugged, taking another sip of her cooling coffee. "It's weird, being down here in January. I'm usually on a flight headed back to Seattle with Jeremy by now."

"I know." Eric leaned against the counter across from her, a lopsided smile crossing his face a moment. "You want to go someplace for dinner?"

"I'm really not in any fit state to go out, Eric." Jennifer sighed, closing her eyes a moment. "Just.. I'm not fit company."

"When's the last time you ate, Jenn?" He reached out to take the coffee cup from her.

"Ah..." She shrugged. "Don't know. Probably yesterday afternoon, sometime. I've been a bit busy in the meantime."

"You need to eat something. Come on. I know someplace, and you don't have to be dressed up, or good company." Eric gave her a look that brooked no argument, and she sighed.

"Promise me it doesn't involve anyone else I know here in Miami, and I'll let you drag me out for dinner."

"Promise. Just you and me, and some good food." Eric raised an eyebrow, and she chuckled softly.

"Let me grab my purse."

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on LiveJournal in July 2007.


End file.
